


So they say you're troubled boy

by wajjs



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nothing too explicit but ratings are there for a reason, Rated mature because of mentions of sex, criminals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh honey, you know you like it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Don’t. I’ll shoot you.”</p><p> </p><p>    “Then shoot me, honey.  Right here,” and he lifted his index finger to point exactly between his eyebrows.  “Do it. If not, someone else might.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So they say you're troubled boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this using the chrome app on my phone, so the formatting right now might not be the best. BUT HEY, I'M TRYING.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader on tw, _caterplina_! 
> 
> This AU was decided on a twitter poll in my tw account (xchankoyama), it won among otome game au, supernatural au and spies au. I'm likely to continue tweeting polls, so if you wanna participate in choosing what kind of oneshot I'll write next, check my account from time to time!
> 
> That is all for now. Happy reading!

 

####  **So they say you’re troubled boy**

 

 

“Oh honey, you know you like it that way,” his smirk was both alluring and insulting, charming, indeed. Had he been someone else he wouldn’t have been able to pull it off.

But with those sinful lips and that smoldering look in his eyes, anything would crumble at his feet.

“Don’t,” still he warned, holding his gun with both hands to have better aim, even though he’s skilled enough not to need it. “I’ll shoot you.”

He laughed, the smoke of the cigarette making his mouth look ethereal for a moment as his eyes glowed menacingly, before he pressed the red tip against the wall, uncaring. “Then shoot me, honey. Right here,” and he lifted his index finger to point exactly between his eyebrows. “Do it. If not, someone else might.”

“No!” He cried out in frustration and lowered his gun, teeth digging into his pretty pink bottom lip. “I won’t let that happen!”

He took several steps closer to the other, until the gun was the only thing keeping them truly apart. “Do it.”

Their eyes met for a moment, two, then the revolver was cast aside, differences forgotten. Only the heat remained.

 

 

.

 

Yuya walked into their penthouse with carefree laughter trailing behind him, dancing around his feet. His tight black jeans hugged his toned yet thin legs perfectly, the matching black turtleneck combined with his blond hair making him look even more like a (sex) god than usual.

Which was, of course, the purpose of his appearance. Whether female or male, sex appeal sold anything with a cherry on top and, considering his profession, he took great advantage of that. Smiling, he approached the other inhabitant, who, even though had noticed Yuya’s presence as soon as he had given one step into their living space, kept working away on his laptop (latest model, with all the fancy gadgets).

Unceremoniously, he pushed the laptop aside on the expensive table and hopped on to sit in that same spot previously occupied by the electronic device. His lips curled mischievously as he watched his partner look at him with what seemed to be annoyance, but the look could only be deceiving to someone who didn’t know him as well as Yuya did, and those eyes and their warmth only meant that good things were just around the corner. Especially accompanied by such a wonderful smirk. Oh lord, the things that smirk ignited inside him.

“Found a new target, darling?” Yuya asked with a sickening sweet voice, keeping his thighs parted as he casually shifted his hips before he slipped down the edge of the cold surface and onto his partner’s much more comfortable lap. His expectations were fed by the way the man didn’t hesitate in wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Hm. You could say so,” he smiled, letting his hand travel further downwards until his palm was greeted by deliciously soft (yet firm) flesh. He gave it a soft squeeze, marveling in the immediate reaction it brought upon the playful man on his lap. He lifted his hips once, tentatively, letting a smirk curl his lips as he watched Yuya trembling within arm’s reach. “Blond, sensitive, knows exactly how I like it. I know exactly where to aim and shoot. What do you think?” And his eyes turned dark with ancient emotions coiling around and intertwining until forming a tight knot, his hand now moving between the man’s legs, pressing with precision but not lacking passion. “Perfect target, am I right?”

And Yuya whimpered, parting his legs as much as he could, teeth busy biting his bottom lip as his body reacted exactly how his partner wanted. This was their pleasure.

“Couldn’t get any better,” Yuya replied, voice a little breathy, “Keii-chan.”

 

 

.

 

Keiichiro moved with ease, walking down the corridors of the museum at his own pace, knowing he had enough time to spare. Yuya’s voice sounding through his earpiece helped him stay grounded, and he would always be grateful for that. Before meeting and teaming up with the devilish playful man, he had been all about adrenaline, making rookie mistakes here and there, leaving one too many traces to be tracked down. He had been lucky they could never catch him during that time of his career in this profession, he had to admit. So many had been caught even when they were the best of the best.

“The guard just left the room and is moving towards the next one. I’ve disconnected the security alarms already,” his partner said a tad too hurriedly. Well, that was Yuya, always excited.

“Are you still in control of the cameras, too?” He asked even though he didn’t need to, he knew the answer more than well.

“Yeah. I’m playing yesterday’s footage so the guy at the security control room won’t notice right away. You’re all set to go.”

Smiling to himself, he got the job done in less than fifteen minutes.

He should’ve seen the catch.

He should’ve known.

 

 

.

 

“Yuya,” Keiichiro seethed, running his fingers through his perfectly styled brown hair once before he angrily slammed his fist on the marble table. The sound of bones hitting the hard surface resonated in the dimly lit space, making the blond wince. “How could you?!”

The younger looked around in desperation. It had been his fault.

His fault and no one else’s.

He should’ve been more careful.

They should’ve known.

“I—I’m sorry! I honestly didn’t noti—” before he could finish talking, though, his face was struck, making him lose his balance and stumble until his back hit the wall. He gasped, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, and turned to look at his partner in both fear and anger.

Keiichiro closed the distance in a couple of seconds and soon their bodies were pressed firmly against each other’s, the brunette’s hand closing around the blond’s throat.

“Shut up,” he growled, the softness unique to him gone for the moment. “Don’t you dare say what I know you want to say.”

Yuya groaned in pain, swallowing several times in a row, trying to get past the uncomfortable sensation of having something pressing around his wind pipe. “Ke..ii…”

Almost as if burned by fire, he let go of the younger, small eyes opened wide, and then he cursed, loudly, louder and louder, before pressing kisses against Yuya’s swollen cheek, his pretty pink lips, against the imprints of his fingertips decorating the man’s otherwise unblemished neck.

“We’ll find a way out,” he repeated over and over again, “I won’t let them have you. You will not go to prison.”

 

 

.

 

New names and new appearances calmed things down for a while.

Moving out helped, and now they had the expertise of past events to know what to avoid and how to detect perfectly laid out traps.

Their wealth soon increased, enemies following along.

Keiichiro groaned, tilting his head backwards and letting Yuya ravish his exposed throat as the blond bounced on his lap, giving the older the ride of his life. Gripping tightly onto the younger’s hips, he began rolling his own, meeting his lover’s movements halfway and pounding into his stretched hole.

Yuya’s moans sounded heavenly, completely lost in pleasure as he kept moving his hips up and down up and down don’t stop, please don’t stop, and then they were soon lost in their own shared world, skies burning and crashing and falling and welcoming them in, earth shaking, soul consuming, eternal.

 

 

.

 

Often times, Keiichiro would find himself thinking of living a better, calm life with Yuya by his side. He knows more than well that the younger deserves it as much as he deserves the world.

So he buys him flowers or they decide to ignore the danger and go out to eat or laugh at cheesy films at the cinema as they eat popcorn, stealing kisses every now and then, holding hands, constantly reaching out.

Often times, Keiichiro thinks of marriage, thinks of children, thinks of making Yuya the happiest man on earth, but he knows those dreams have lost all funds as sirens resonate in the approaching distance, and he lets go of the hand he loves, he lets go, staying behind, Yuya crying desperately as he watches how the love of his life becomes a shadow in the horizon, the boat soundlessly floating further away from the shore.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Hopefully, the ending wasn't too obvious. Also, I am aware that Koyama might be a bit ooc at times, but, as I say, different experiences lead to different personalities, and he couldn't really remain a cute lovable dork if I wanted to be coherent with the AU. Keeping that in mind, I sincerely hope you liked this at least a bit!
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> (coughs leave kudos/comments coughs)


End file.
